Snapped
by merlfoxFell
Summary: Why Tom Riddle finally snapped and let the darkness take over. Explains why Tom Riddle decided to take revenge using the Chamber of Secrets.ADxTR ADxLV


Because I was feeling random.

Albus Dumbledore x Tom Riddle ... Rumbledore! For Misfit Rebekah.

Tom.

I sat alone, my head erect. Love, what good was it to anyone, especially me. I was powerful, more powerful than him. I didn't need his stupid love, it wasn't real anyway, and I knew he loved another, he should worship me. I was beauty and control, perfect intelligence and the only one who understood him, the only one who could be his equal in every way. But he'd thrown it all away. Idiot, what good was love to him now?

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Albus paced his office deciding whether to go down and inspect the girls' bathroom on the third floor. A prefect had reported some cruel graffiti there concerning one of Ravenclaw's younger, and if he was honest, less fortunate students. Young Myrtle had been teased mercilessly by the schools poltergeist peeves for some time, and she had taken to hiding in one of the lavatories. This had lead to some 1st year students gauging a taunt into the door 'Moaning Myrtle's Tears and Tantrums Hideout' and the new Ravenclaw prefect had seen and rightfully reported it to Dumbledore, as he was deputy. Having finished all of his marking for the 1st years transfiguration homework on levitation charms and their uses, he decided to make his way down the 3rd floor to inspect the damage on the door. It was not so late that he would disturb any students from their sleep should he happen to fall into an unsuspecting piece of armour as some of the prefects would still be on patrol duty and he might go and ask Professor Dippet how he was finding the new year thus far after his walk.

He reached the bathroom in question, having seen a few young Crabbe and Goyle lumbering down to their dungeon common room. He wondered if Tom was out on patrol and hoped that he would get to see him, it had been difficult since the start of term with Tom's prefect duties and his teaching. Pushing the thought from his mind, he entered the bathroom to the sound of sobbing.

'Hello' He called. 'Are you alright?'

'Leave me alone! You've just come to make fun of me again, go away!'

'This is Professor Dumbledore, I don't mean to alarm you, could you tell me what's wrong?'

'P-professor?'

'Yes, would you come out?'

The door creaked open and Myrtle stumbled out, she was a short girl. He incredibly round glasses did nothing to improve her owlish features and her jersey was far too loose. He robes were high above her ankles, she was in need of a whole new set of uniform, and it was only the start of the year.

'What happened to your clothes?'

'They got shrunk by one of the others'

'You're rather wet, I'm sure we can sort you out some more suitable garments'

This was when Myrtle threw herself at the astounded professor.

'Thankyou! Noone's ever taken care of me like you just did!'

That was when Tom walked into the Bathroom.

'How could you Albus' He yelled, tears coursing down his cheeks. ' I thought you loved me! Here you are, with HER, I thought liked men! But no, you've got your student soaked to the skin in her school uniform, trying to take it off her. Didn't think you liked it like that Alby, I know I'm younger than you, but you said you liked me for my maturity, lies all lies Albus Dumbledore. All your talk of love and equality, and us, us together. Well this is what I think of your love Dumbledore.'

He spat on the ground.

'Tom, Tommy, this is not what you think, I walked past on my way to see Professor Dippet, taking a detour because I knew you were on patrol tonight and I heard sobbing, I came in to find out what was the matter and was just suggesting that Miss McCoy here got some new clothes on as she was rather wet'

'Oh that's what I heard, "You're rather wet, we'd better get you some more suitable garments" I'm not stupid Albus, I know just what you had in mind. Strip your student, get her in something more comfortable. You're even wet to, what did you do, rub yourself against her?'

'She hugged me Tom, that's how I'm wet, would you please listen to sense'

'Sense, your precious reasoning. Well I've had it, I don't want to know anymore. We're through, I hate you, I hate love, I will get revenge'.

Tom

I went back to the bathroom the next night, to discover if there really was any truth in Dumbledore's story, you know what I found? A wet cardigan at the back of the cubicle, thrown off in a fit of passion I imagine. I turned to leave, and noticed a snake on one of the taps facing me. Curious. I examined it further, and whispered to it. It opened. I'd heard the stories, they were true and now I could have my revenge.


End file.
